Falling for you
by LadyCassie
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Gou and Seijuro,
1. Club

**_I don't own free or it's characters_**

* * *

Light's flash and music rings out in the crowded night club. Gou moves to the beat not a care in the world. Gou, Chigusa and a few of the girls were enjoying a night out on the town for Chigusa's birthday. There is no lack of guys in the club but Gou's not interested, after all it's a girls night out.

Gou is pulled out of the arms of the guy she's been dancing with into the arms of her friend Hana. Together they dance, rubbing up against each other and pull their other friends in close to join them. She can feel the eye's of most of the men in the club on her skin, it makes her feel powerful.

"I need a drink." Chigusa says turning to leave the dance floor. Gou tags along, the heat finally getting to her and needing a break as well as a drink.

At the bar two guys offer to buy them drinks which they decline. This does not stop them from trying to chat the two girls up and while Chigusa might be interested, Gou is certainly not. So taking her drink Gou moves through the crowd to get back to the booth the girls have managed to grab when they arrived. She's almost at their booth when she hears a familiar laugh.

He's sat in the booth just next her own but she'd know that laugh anywhere and his hair is another give away to who the person is. He has his back to her and is talking and laughing with a boy whose sitting next to him. She also notices that there are girls in the booth, there not sat next to Mikoshiba but that doesn't stop the uneasy feeling that Gou now has in her gut.

She doesn't answer Hana who comes to stand beside her after finally leaving the dance floor. Swallowing her drink whole, she walks over to her booth and puts the glass down. She does something she never would have done while sober, she gets on the sofa and leans over the back till she brushes her lips up against his ear.

"Captain" She whispers blowing into his ear.

He turns in shock to find her leaning over the back of the booth. "Gou-Kun!" His eye's are glowing in the dark room and Gou feels breathless. Of course she knew Mikoshiba was handsome, but here in the night club dressed for a night out, Gou found him mouth watering and all she wanted was to show those girls he was sitting with just who he belonged too.

"Captain, won't you join us?" She asked tilting her head back towards her booth.

It doesn't matter that they haven't seen each other in a long time, he is out of his seat and around beside her in record time, sliding in next to her. The girls all give Gou a look, but welcome him none the less.

"Gou-kun, can I buy you a drink?" Mikoshiba asked noticing that she didn't have a drink.

"No I'm fine." She tells taking his arm and holding it against her chest so that he won't leave.

Mikoshiba smiles. "How about a dance then?" He gestures to the dance floor, somewhat reluctantly she nods and lets him lead her back onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Mikoshiba is maddening. He is behind her holding her hips as he moves her to the music. "Gou" His voice is barely audible, a distant sound over the music. Gou shifts her head to face him, her arm moves back to wrap around his neck, her finger's finding there way into his hair and gently pulling him so that their lips can meet.

Mikoshiba kissing her is intoxicating and Gou loves it. She can't tell whose in control at the moment, she's turned around and is backed up against a wall in seconds. Gou pushes up against him, letting him have her, giving him her all, hands reach underneath his shirt, fingers caressing the appropriately toned and impossibly hot skin, hormones awakening.

Mikoshiba's world has been turned upside down, he's wanted this girl for so long and now that he finally has her, he wonders how he had survived so long without this, without her, but this isn't how he wants it.

"Not now, not here." He whispered against her lips and he lets himself enjoy a final kiss before pulling away. He takes her hand and leads her out of the club, she doesn't fight him, just lets him lead her to wherever it he wants to bring her.

* * *

Gou's head is pounding when she finally comes too. She wakes in an unfamiliar bed with no recollection of how she got here, except for him. Gou can't help but remember the lingering touches and gentle caresses Mikoshiba left etched deep in her skin. She lays next to him now entangled in the sheets, limbs intertwined. Looking up from where she had her head rested on his chest, she's met with a lazy grin.

"Wasn't it someone's birthday last night?" He asks , letting his finger's run lazy patterns across her back.

"Chigusa's, as long as I enjoyed the night she won't mind me leaving." She tells him and watches his eyes light up with so much mischief.

"So did you enjoy your night?"

"I did." She tells him, then Gou straddles Mikoshiba on the bed, her hands pushing down his shoulders as she grins happily, watching him look up at her with shock, confusion and…hope? "In fact I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

"Anything for you." He tells her fondly, tugging her down into a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Please review and thanks for reading.**_


	2. Wedding

_**I don't own free**_

* * *

"It just had to be him?" Rin asks as when he finds Gou on the balcony over looking the dancing guests from the wedding. She has a smile on her face and her eye's are alight with happiness when she turns to him.

"I think it was always meant to be him." Gou confides to her brother. She returns to watching her husband who waves to her with a silly grin on his face. "I love him." Rin doesn't know how it happened, but his little sister is marrying Mikoshiba.

Rin sips his drink and really looks at Gou. Long red hair cascades down her back and Gou has never looked more beautiful then she does now stood in her wedding dress. He can see it in her eye's, she's in love and nothing will get between her and the man she loves.

He puts his glass down and takes her hand. "Come on." He says leading her towards the stairs.

"What are you up to Rin?" She asks when he leads her straight onto the dance floor which has suddenly become empty. Everyone is standing off to the side watching them, their mother is crying but smiles at Gou when she frowns her way.

Slow music starts to pay and at once Gou knows what's happening. "I may not be Dad, but I'd never let you miss out on the most important dance of your life." Rin tells her pulling her close.

Gou smiles at him, her eye's watering slightly. "I love you Rin."

"Yeah, I love you too." The smile that lights up her face is as genuine as the happiness that shows is her red eye's that match his own. When Gou buries her face in his chest, he holds her tighter and forgets that they are surrounded. When the song comes to an end he feels a tap on his shoulder and looks to see Sousuke holding out his hand.

"I'd like a dance with the bride before her husband decides he's done waiting and sweeps her off her feet." Sousuke says when Rin only looks at him.

Rin sighs but does release her in the capable hands of Sousuke who twirls her away. Gou's laugher rings out as she is passed from one man to the next finally she does make it back to Rin.

"This might be the last time we dance together." Gou tells him and Rin knows it to be true.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to give you to him." Rin ask's when he see's Seijuro coming towards them.

"You'll always be my Big brother Rin, even married that won't change." Gou's words make it easier for him to let her go into the awaiting arms of her husband.

"You better take good care of her." Rin tells his ex captain.

Seijuro smiles and pats him on the shoulder as Gou pulls him towards the middle of the dance floor. "Of course I will."

Watching her dance in the arms of the man she loves makes Rin realize that his little sister is all grown up. His eye's follow the pair as they twirl about the dance floor and even when others join them, Rin keeps his eye's on Gou.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" His mother asks when she comes to stand next to him. Rin grunts never taking his eye's off the happy couple. The last time he'd seen Gou so happy was when she was still a kid and their Dad would throw her in the air and catch her. "Your father would be so proud of the both of you."

Rin smiles when he hears that. He's sure his Dad is proud and so is he.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Baby

**_I don't own free or it's characters_**

* * *

He had been at work when he got the phone call from Rin telling him to get to the hospital ASAP. Seijuro was a campaign swimmer, but he could have been on the track team if he'd wanted too. The 10 minutes it took him to get from work to the hospital felt like the longest 10 minutes of his life.

When he finally gets there and enters the room, he swears she has never looked more gorgeous then she does laying in the hospital bed. Gou's hair has been tied in a messy bun and she's panting with the strain. Seijuro doesn't mind any of that, what he notices are her eye's are alight and when she's smiles at the sight of him, he's still left breathless.

Gou knows at once he'd ran his way here. He looks dishevelled, yet still handsome and when he reaches her side and kisses her forehead, Gou knows that with him at her side she can do this.

Labour is not fun Gou figures early on. The pain is bad and even though the doctor tells her it will be a quick birth it feels like forever. Seijuro holds her hand and Gou think she might have popped one his fingers out of place but the thought is pushed to the back of her mind when another contraction hits. ' _No more kids after this_.' Gou thinks groaning through the pain.

"You can get ready to push now." The doctor says and Gou can only moan.

"I'm right here." Seijuro whisper's encouragingly pushing the free strands of her hair from her face.

"Don't leave me." She whimpers as tears slip down her flushed cheeks.

He brushes away the tears and looks at her with so much determination. "I'm not going anywhere, ever." Seijuro promise's and Gou believes him.

Rin who had been with Gou when she'd went into labour has fled the room as soon as his brother-in-law had made an appearance. He'd patted Seijuro on the shoulder and given a quick 'good luck' before escaping out into the hallway.

Like the doctor said it didn't take long before the room was filled with the hushed whimpers from their son. He's red and curled into a ball, but both parents think he's perfect. The doctor passes him to Gou, whose waited with baited breath.

Finally with him in her arms she's can look at her son who she's been waiting 9 mouths to meet. "Your perfect." She tells him, rubbing a finger across his rosy cheeks. He whispers slightly before becoming content in her arms once more.

Something wet drops onto Gou's shoulder and she looks up to see Seijuro wiping away tears, that silly grin present. "He's finally here!" He says it like he can't believe its true.

He pulls her into his arms and buries his nose in her bare neck, cradling the two to him. Seijuro will do anything for them, his little family.

"Do you want to hold him?" Gou asks tiredly.

Seijuro's eye's shine as reaches to take the small bundle. "Hey there, I'm your Dad."Eyelids flutter open for a few seconds. "Gou, Gou he's has my eye's." He exclaimed, making Gou giggle.

"Oi, is it okay to come back in?" Rin asks poking his head around the door to see the the little family gathered together.

Seijuro looks around and smiles. "Come meet your nephew." He say's turning so that Rin can see the baby cradled in his arms.

Rin steps forward carefully gazing down at his nephew. The last time Rin had seen a baby was when Gou had been brought home. "Do you want to hold him?" Gou asked surprising him.

He took him carefully from Seijuro who sat back beside Gou. "You did a good job." Seijuro said placing a kiss on her head.

Gou smiled weakly. "I had some help."

"Have you picked a name for him yet?" Rin asked.

Gou and Seijuro looked to one another. "We were talking and we thought Toraichi, after your Dad." Seijuro replied looking back to Rin when Go nodded.

Rin looked down at the small bundle. "Toraichi!" Rin said when the baby gripped his finger holding it tight. "I think it suits him."

* * *

Sometime later Seijuro sat in the chair cradling his sleeping son and looked to see Gou had dosed off. Even in his sleep Toraichi kept a strong grip on his father's finger. Smiling he settles into the chair to get some sleep himself. He's content in the small hospital room with his little family and as he falls asleep, he dreams of the years to come, teaching his son how to swim and all the adventures they will take together, the three of them and any other who might join them.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading please review and if there's any mistakes please let me know.**_


	4. A dream

_**I don't own free**_

* * *

The heat in summer was great, but for Seijuro the only down side was that he couldn't sleep at night when it got to warm. Usually the fan in his room would keep him cool, yet for some reason that night he just couldn't settle. So unable to taking lying on his bed anymore he threw on a pair of shorts, a vest and decided to go for a walk.

The night air was cool against his flushed skin. The air gave him at least some relief from the heat, heading towards the harbour he hoped that the sea air would give even more relief, what he hadn't been excepting was to see the figure of someone one the beach standing in the sallow water slowly wading out.

As he got closer he noticed it was a girl, in fact it was someone he knew. "Gou?" He asked out loud wondering if he was just seeing things, but the closer he got the more he realized she was moving out to sea. "Gou!"

He started running when he noticed she hadn't stopped. When he first saw her, he could tell she was in shorts and a vest top like himself, but now her entire waist had disappeared and the rest of her was slowly following after it. Running into the water the salt water left a bad taste in his mouth but he carried on wading after her.

The water had reached her shoulder and he could make out her bobbing head in the water from the moon light. When he was just in reach, is when she disappeared under. Shouting her name he dove under and searched the black water for her until he felt her and pulled her up.

She chocked and coughed clinging to him. "It's okay, I got you, I got you." He assured as he dragged them back to shore. Once safely back on land he let himself fall onto the sand holding Gou. Noticing she hadn't moved he rolled them over so that she lay beneath him. "Gou?, Gou?." He called her softly, his eye's narrowing as he watched her blink her eye's open, then turn her gaze from him back towards the sea. "Gou!" He said his voice more firm.

"He was calling me." She frowned struggling to seat up, Seijuro gripped her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position. Both of them facing out towards the sea.

"Who was calling you?" He promoted, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"My Dad."She whispered trying to stand but Seijuro pulled her back down.

"Gou, it was a dream." Seijuro knew that Rin and Gou's father had passed, he didn't know how but he had an idea of how now.

"A dream?" She said looking down at her drenched clothes.

"Yeah, a dream. Do you...wanna talk about it?"

Gou was silent for sometime before she nodded. "My dad..he died at sea. I was a child and never got to know him like Rin did, but sometime's I dream of him." Gou told.

"So when you heard him calling, you thought that it was real and you were following after him." Seijuro asked.

Gou smiled sadly looking up at him. "I sound so dumb, don't I?"

"No! No!" Seijuro said hugging her to him once more. "I get were your coming from, but God Gou. I've never felt so afraid then I did seeing you disappear under the water." Seijuro confessed holding her closer.

"I'm sorry."Gou whispered in return, wrapping her arms around him.

"I just don't know what I would have done if I hadn't reached you in time."

"I'm glad you did." Gou said burying her face in his chest. He smell like the sea and for some reason that put her at ease.

* * *

The walk back to her house was uneventful, seeing as it was still too early for most to be up. The whole walk Seijuro held onto Gou's hand unwilling to release it, even after she said that he could let go. The blush Gou had in the beginning had faded as she came to realize that her hand seemed to fit perfectly in Seijuro's hand.

"This is you, isn't it?" Seijuro asked pulling Gou from her thoughts.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for walking me home and ..well you know." Gou trailed off.

Seijuro let loose a laugh that Gou hadn't realized she missed until now. "Don't dwell on it Gou. Next time it happens get my number from Rin and give me a call, Okay?" He said as she opened her front door.

"Okay, goodnight." She said looking up into gold coloured eye's.

"Night." He said and turned to walk back down the path. Gou had been about close the door when he spoke again. "And Gou even if there's not a next time you can still call me any time." He grinned then turned back to the street leaving Gou in the doorway.

Gou smiled as she closed the door. Turning she decided it would be best to steal the number from Rin's phone while he was asleep, other wise he wouldn't give it to her.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review.**_

 _ **If there's mistake's tell me so I can fix them.**_


	5. My sweet Captain

**_I don't own free or it's characters_**

* * *

Seijuro grinned, though the heavy rain he could just about make out Siren Bay. Heavy rain fell down upon them and the wind rattled the sail's pushing them forward towards where his love waited.

"It's been some time, hasn't it. Cap'n?" Nitori asked.

Seijuro sighed and moved forward towards the rail. "Aye, it's been quite awhile, hopefully she won't drown me on sight."

"I don't think she minds." Nitori's voice was low but Seijuro heard and turned to glare.

"Did you forget, Nitori? Last time I almost lost my crown jewels, drowning would have been a better fate." Seijuro told as he turned back to watch as the bay got closer and closer. "We're almost there."

"Well at least the weather's clearing up, hm cap'n?" Nitori muttered looking up as the rain let off and the clouds parted to let the sunshine through.

* * *

Gou glared at the small row boat as it blocked the sun for a few seconds as it passed overhead. She knew he could see her in the clear water and was waiting for her to come up and greet him.

"Your not going to greet him?" Chigusa raised an eyebrow and Gou frowned.

"I don't know what you mean?" Gou said turning away from the other mermaid.

"You heard me, Gou."

"He's been gone for months and thinks he can just show up when he's feels like it?" Gou paused and glanced at the boat overhead. "Well he can think again." As she finished she heard a splash and Chigusa looked up to see that Seijuro had dived into the water.

Gou glared as he approached them, but it was too deep and he would run out of air before he could reach them. Stupid Gou, she had forgotten how stubborn Seijuro was, he wouldn't turn back for air, he would rather die then give up. Quickly swimming towards him she grabbed him by his clothe's and dragged him back to the surface.

Breaking the surface, Seijuro rushed to breath. After catching his breath he turned to smirk at the angry mermaid. "Now Gou.." She dove under, her stunning red tail slapping him as she did so. "I guess I deserved that." Seijuro said dryly, rubbing his tender cheek.

"I should drown you." Gou hissed as she resurfaced some distance away.

"Come now Gou, you don't mean a word of it and you know it." Seijuro replied venturing closer.

"If I turn my back on you, the other's will kill you and drag your ship to the locker." Gou looked away and Seijuro pulled her to him, the foreheads meeting as they gazed into one another's eye's.

"You could never do it." Seijuro said, his voice low.

"Your right, but I could still have your ship dragged down and keep you here, where you could never leave me."Gou gripped his shoulder and looked into Seijuro's sad eye's. She moved away swimming towards the beach where they could talk more at ease and without the watchful eye's of the other's.

When he reached the beach he stripped until he wore nothing but his breeches. He turned to find her studying him, the flicker of lust was present in her eye's as she watched him, but he couldn't give in this time.

"You knew I was a pirate Gou, so why is it, you ask for the one I can never give you? Is it not enough that you have my heart?" He asked sitting back down beside where she lay in the shallow water.

The question startled Gou, causing her to look up and stare at the young man sitting opposite of her. It wasn't that the question itself was surprising, it was to be expected that they would talk about it sooner or later. Gou was silent looking out at the ocean, unsure how to answer. Shyly she lifted her gaze back to him. "I've never had need for the treasure's pirates hide, I've never given gold a second look but," She reached out and cupped his cheek. "Your heart is my treasure and your eye's that sparkle of gold are what compelled me to save you that day."

"And I thought you saved all those who fell into the sea."

Gou shook her head, her red hair moving slightly as it dried. "Only you."

"Come with me." The question surprised Gou.

"What?"

Seijuro grinned, his eye's lighting up and Gou could feel her heart skip a beat when he took her hands into his own. "Come with me, sail the sea with me and then we can be together."

Gou looked at him carefully, searching for anything that might be hidden, but his eye's are filled with nothing but honestly. "You would have me abroad your ship?" She questions. "Even though having a woman abroad is bad luck?"

Seijuro grins. "Luck would have found me dead that day, but you came to save me. I would leave my crew in your capable hands over luck any day."

Gou squeezes his hands. "My sweet Captain, how could I refuse such an offer." He's on his feet in seconds pulling her from the water and swinging her around as he laughs joyfully. Gou sucks in a breath as she's feels her tail vanish to leave behind a pair of legs.

He walks a few steps further up the beach before falling to his knee's laying her out of the sand beneath him. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at her, her hairs still slightly wet, but is spread out around her like a fiery halo and her bare skin shines in the fading sunlight. Gou's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright, her lips are red awaiting his kiss. He felt the side of his lip twitch proudly. She smiled back and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Capitan." She sighs gazing up at him.

Seijuro ran his hands up her hips to her waist as he leaned in against her stomach and pressed scorching kisses there, his tongue darting out, and around her navel moving up towards her bare breasts. She sucked in a breath, and shuddered out. He glanced up at her and she smiled as she pushes her fingers through his hair, watching as he worshipped her. "I don't know when we can come back here again, so lets make our last night memorable." He tells her before carrying on where he'd left off.

* * *

Standing aboard the 'Samezuka' sailing away from the only home she'd ever known, Gou found it odd that there was no lingering sadness, but looking at Seijuro standing at the helm she knew as long as she remained at his side that no sadness would reach her heart.

Looking down at the dress Seijuro had gifted her she fidgeted. "You'll get use to it." Seijuro promised walking down the stairs to join her at the rail.

"I will." She nodded.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her into his embrace. "When we reach port, I will buy you any dress you want and then.." He paused and gazed down at her with the dreamy look her got after they laid together.

"And then?" She promoted.

"And then if you'll have me, I'd like to make an honest woman out of you and have you as my bride?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and stretched up to place a kiss on the corner of his month.

* * *

Review if you like and thanks for reading.


	6. Always near

**_I don't own free or it's characters_**

* * *

"Hey Sei, come over here a second." Rin called to his nephew who was playing the garden with his dog Mac.

Running up the few steps Sei took a seat on the bench bedside his uncle, Mac joining them and laying at their feet.

"I want to tell you a story that I think your old enough to hear now." Rin told the 11 year old boy. The boy nodded in return. "It's about your Mama and your Papa." Sei's golden eye's seemed to spark to life at the mention of his parents.

Rin settled into the bench looking out over the back garden, already lost in a story that had not even begun. "It hadn't been love at first sight for Gou, but Seijuro would tell her over and over that it had been for him. He'd known that she would been the only woman he would ever love from the moment he laid his eye's upon her. He tried every trick known to man to try get a date from her, but Gou hadn't given an inch. She was always stubborn you see?" Rin said, smirking thinking about how she's never lost that suborn side.

"It wasn't until Gou had found him waiting at the train station for her with flowers, during one of the worst storms Samezuka had seen in years, that she realised that this man was a catch worthy of any woman. What started as one date, turned in a relationship and soon the two were married."

"Were they happy?" Sei asked looking out into the garden as if seeing the whole thing play out before his eye's.

"Married life suited Gou, her life was complete and it was added bonus when the two found out they were to be parents." Smiling down at the lad who looked to his uncle in wonder.

"Me!" Sei said.

"Of course you." Rin said running his fingers threw the boys red hair the same shade as his father.'s "I've never seen your father beaming with that much pride before." Rin confided, before his face lost the happiness it once held.

"The war had come as a surprise to us all. Any well able man was called to the line, which meant Seijuro didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Gou had been almost ready to pop when me, along with you father, and many other's were drafted into the army."

"He never got to meet me, did he?" Sei asked looking down, Mac whined and nudged his hand trying to comfort the boy.

Having decided to tell him the truth Rin nodded even though Sei wasn't looking at him. "No he didn't. Your uncle Momo and I were there the day Seijuro got his first picture of you. I think the whole camp seen your picture that day, Seijuro had gone around bragging to everyone about you."

Rubbing his bad knee Rin continued. "I was badly injured and sent home, I stayed with Gou and it was while I was there that we got the bad news." Rin paused and smiled sadly as Sei. "Your dad had died, Momo placed the photo of you and your Mama in his breast pocket, then they'd buried him down by the creek, where he used to sit and write your Mama letters." Sighing Rin wiped the tears that had slowly started to fall down Sei's cheeks. "Gou had planned for the two of them to grow old together and what a wonderful thing it would have been."

"Sei?" Sei wiped at his eye's and turned to his Mama looking at him sadly with tears in her own eye's. "Come here." She said holding her arms open for him. He wasted not a second running into the comforting arms of his Mama. "Your Father would be so proud of you."

"I wish he wasn't so far away." Sei cried quietly into the folds of his mother's dress.

"Its not really true about him buried so far away, where he really lays is right here." Gou tapped over her heart before tapping over Sei's heart. "Now, come inside. Your father wrote some letter's to you and I think it's time you finally read them." Gou said leading Sei and Mac inside.

Rin stayed seated on the bench watching them go, finally when they were out of sight he turned back out the garden. "You made a fine kid Captain, you should be proud.." Rin said softly, unaware that the spirit of Seijuro was stood watching over his little family, ever watchful of the woman he loved and their son.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Review


	7. Pack

Pack rules for werewolves were like the laws of God. They were to be followed and no one, not even Gou could go against what was law in their pack.

Gou hadn't really been thinking about what would happen after, she thought that she'd made herself clear that what she wanted was a no strings attached relationship. She should have known that even if he said one night was fine, that he wouldn't keep to his word. He'd been after her for years and now that he finally had her, he wasn't about to let her go.

Pack law stated that those who mated under the full moon were bound to each other and that they would be married under the next crest moon. Gou hadn't intended to mate under the full moon, but Seijuro had sought her out and her wolf had given in without much of a fight. Her wolf side knew that they had mated before and didn't think anything of them mating while in wolf form.

Gou could still remember the morning after when she had woken to Seijuro asleep at her side.

* * *

Flashback

The ground was cold with the morning dew that lingered on the grass. Gou felt a warmth beside her, it wasn't uncommon for pack mates to fall asleep together, but there was only the two of them. Sliding herself out from under the heavy arm that had her pinned to the ground, Gou checked to see just who it was she was sleeping beside.

Upon she who it was next to her, she felt her heart race. Seijuro Mikoshiba was one of the top ranking members of their pack, and could have any female of his choosing. Yet, he had pursued her since she's come into her first heat. Gou had brushed away all his advances, preferring to see what others had to offer.

It became clear that as long as he wished to have her, that no other would dare come near. Her only choice was to give into him and hope that once he had her that he would move on. That had unfortunately not been the case, she had taken him into her once and that had been enough to have hooked for life. He had been avoiding her the last few days, and she thought finally that he had found someone else.

She knew the moment he awakes he would smell his scent within her. Sitting naked next to him, she thought to escape, sneak away and hide, but there was no escape. Seijuro had marked her under the full moon, his seed inside her was taking root and his scent would now forever linger on her skin, letting others know of who she belonged too.

Another male could challenge him for her, but there was a reason all the other males had stayed away when Seijuro took notice of her. He was the next Alpha, already he could take over their pack, but he chose to allow his father to still lead, until the day he wanted to take his rightful place.

A hand running up her spine had her tensing. "Good morning, Gou-kun." He whispered, sleepily to her while pulling her back to lay against his chest.

End flashback

* * *

Of course, the pack had been overjoyed upon their return, they had all been hoping all along for such a thing to happen. Immediately the pack set to work on the wedding preparations, as there was no greater celebration than the wedding of the next alpha.

Now, stood in a white dress made by her pack, she felt out of place. Here was everyone celebrating, and here was her wishing she could be in anyone's place but her own. Everyone told her that she was so lucky, but she didn't feel that way. She felt trapped, cheated, because if Seijuro had come for her that night, then she would still be free. Free to marry who she wanted, not forced to marry someone she didn't want.

Seijuro had been nothing but smiles since their return, they were being kept apart until the wedding vows were spoken, but from the few times that she had seen him he'd been nothing but smiles.

She wondered now, as she made her way down the aisle why it was her he chose, there were plenty of beautiful girls in their pack, yet from all of them, he'd wanted her. Why? Why her? She had never once looked his way, yet upon her becoming of age, he'd been there, wooing her.

Even now as she stood next to him and took his offered hand she wondered why? She wanted to ask so badly 'Why do you look at me with such eyes? Eye's that tell me you would offer me the world? Eye's that tell me you love me?' But how could he love her?

The elder came forward to stand in front of them, and when she held out her hand, both she and Seijuro offered their hands. With a silk lace cloth, she bound their hands together, so that they sound connected.

When the elder spoke, her voice held a raspy tone as it carried out across the clearing they had gathered. "My pack, it is the greatest of honours to be the chosen bride of the alpha, he alone is what protects our way of life, it is his blood that has protected us since the beginning of time. To be here today to witness this union is a blessing." She cried out and the roars from behind Gou left her breathless.

Her whole pack was here, from the tiniest of newborns to the elders of their pack who no longer left their homes, they had all come to be witness to their union.

"It is said that the moment the alphas mate comes of age he will know, there can only be one and they shall be together in this life and the next." Once more the cheers rose to a deafening height.

Gou turned to look at Seijuro, his golden eyes were already staring at her. His eyes spoke of nothing but love and devotion and it felt as if he was peering into her very soul.

"My lord alpha, you may speak your vows." The elder said, bowing her head as she stepped away.

Seijuro turned to face her, his hands reaching to hold hers and then he told in a tone she knew him only to use when he spoke to her. "I swear to you, that not only will I protect and care for you, but I shall love you. My heart is yours to with as you, please take and care for it, as only you can protect it." She knew his words to true, could see it his eye's as he gazed down at her. How she, and she alone could bring this powerful man to his knees. "Will you protect it?"

"I will." The words seemed to leave her without her knowing, but the reaction Seijuro had was one of pure joy. His smile was wider than ever before and he looked like she had just given him the world, and maybe she had, after all, he'd only ever asked her to give him a chance. Truly there was more to Seijuro then met the eye.

"My dear?" The elder said, bring her back to the moment.

"Oh?" Gou blushed, she'd hadn't bothered to learn her vow, and she wasn't sure those were the vows that Seijuro was supposed to speak. "I will stand by you and be your strength, I will hold your heart close and never let it from my sight." Once more cheers.

The elder chuckled. "You may now kiss the bride." Seijuro leaned down then to seal their lips with a kiss. When they pulled apart they turned, hands still bound to face the crowd. She smiled shyly looking from her mother to her brother, who stood in the front row.

"I love you, Gou-kun. Now, until the end of time." He spoke in her ear.

Gou red eye's turned to look into his warm gold eyes. This man was her husband, the father of her unborn child and she may not love him now, but she could see in his eyes a future, much brighter than the one she had thought of before him.


	8. Feral

_**I don't own free**_

* * *

Gou's pointed ears flickered ever so slightly. She wanted them to hurry up, and let the action be over. At the same time, she wanted for it to never end, because once it finished that would be it. She'd be sold to the highest bidder and never know freedom again.

'Ferals' as they had been known throughout time, were a breed of human who had been born with animal parts. Some had tails, ears, fins, wings and then there was the odd few with the markings of their animal counterparts.

Having grown up in sea village, it was common to see sea ferals. Sea ferals were lucky enough that they could work in the ocean, they could make a living for themselves. Rarely did a sea feral have to sell itself, but even then few wanted to buy a sea feral.

Both of Gou's parents were normal human beings, so when her mother gave birth to a sea feral, it came as a great shock. Rin had been born a shark feral, something that was incredibly rare. It had been almost 300 years since the last shark feral had been born.

Her father, bless his soul, had refused to sell Rin no matter the offer presented to him. It didn't matter that they were barely getting by, Rin would never be sold. When Gou had been born, like with Rin, her parents had been shocked to find that they'd had another feral child.

If Rin had been considered rare, then Gou was like gold dust. All feral people were rare, but the cat people were considered the prize of the lot. For someone to own a cat feral was to be the top of society.

Gou had been born of not only the land but of the water. Never before had there been someone born of the two.

When she'd been born they laid her out for the village elders to see. Black strips had marked her pale skin, even as a newborn she'd had fangs. Her ears were curved with a slight point to them, and her tail was short. "She's magnificent, one of a kind. A Tiger feral, send by the gods of land and sea.

Her father had loved her as much as her brother, for that she would alway be thankful. He'd given her everything he could and that had been more than enough for Gou. His death had been unexpected and tragic. The very sea which he had loved had been what had taken his life.

Rin, of course, had taken it the worse, he'd run at his first chance and had never turned back. She didn't hold it against him either, but she would have left too, if not for her mother.

Without their father, they had no money to buy food. Gou could only watch as her mother grew weaker and weaker. Ferals were different to humans, sturdier and built so that they could withstand many of the things that would kill an ordinary human.

While her mother grew weak, Gou stayed strong. With no other choice, Gou knew what it was she needed to do.

Being sold wasn't a bad thing, many ferals sold themselves. A feral would be taken care of, anything they wanted would be given to them, in return all they needed to do was live with the person who bought them.

Standing now, listening to bids being offered, Gou wished there could have been another way.

She wasn't paying attention when suddenly, the room became silent. When she looked up she was met by a sight which she hadn't expected.

There, near the back of the crowd stood a feral. All eyes in the room seemed to be on him, yet he only had eyes for Gou.

Golden eye's stared into Gou's red ones. "If anyone wants to outbid by me, be my guest. But know this, I will continue to go higher." His voice was loud, strong and demanded respect.

There stood a smaller feral next to him, they looked very alike and Gou thought that they must be brothers.

"Sold, to the feral in the back."

Gou heard the shorter of the two give a whoop of joy. Ferals didn't buy other ferals, so just what was going on.

"Miss, if you would," The attend held out his hand to her so as to lead her out back, where she would be introduced to the people who had bought her.

Awhile later she was still waiting in a room alone. She turned when the door to her room opened and stood face to face with the other cat feral. A cat feral was a rare sight near any place that contains large quantities of water.

"Yo!" He greeted as he closed the door behind himself. "I'm Mikoshiba Seijuro."

"Matsuoka Gou," She replied, unable to take her eyes off him. "Your,"

"You're cute!" he said, cutting her off before she could finish her own sentence. His eye's seemed to sparkle as he said it, and the tiniest of blushes crossed his tan checks.

"Oh," She blushed. "Thank you, but you,"

"I'm like you." He offered, smiling at her.

She'd met one cat feral in her life, he'd looked nothing like her. He had a tail and ears and other than that, he'd looked like a normal human.

Seijuro, on the other hand, was like Gou, both had the same markings, they were born of the same Gods. Two of a kind. She stared transfixed on the other feral, not believing that this could be happening.

"Why did you buy me?" She questioned, wondering what had motivated him to spend such a large sum of money on her.

"Where I come from ferals aren't sold, were free being that live as we want too." He began to explain. "I bought you so that you could be free."

Gou was speechless, what did one say when another did such a kindness.

"I only ask one thing in return," Ruby eye's hardened awaiting what was to come. "Go on a date with me?"

It was Gou's turn to blush, and once more the male tiger feral had left her speechless. "I-"

"You don't have to say yes, it's just your so cute and I," Gou decided to cut him off before he could continue.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really!"

"Yes," Gou said taking his hand in hers and pressing it to her cheek "I'd like nothing more."

* * *

Many years later, Gou was walking down a corridor when a voice called out to her

"Momma!" Gou turned at the call to see the tiniest of ferals running on chubby legs towards her.

"Tao," She said surprised as she hoisted the boy up and held him at her side."Have you escaped again." She asked, knowing that the tutor would surely be looking for him.

"I hate being stuck in, I want to be out here, with Momma." He pouted and Gou's heart melted at the sight.

Tao was her youngest son. At five years old he had just begun his lesson, but unlike his older brothers that had inherited Gou's good behaviour, Tao had taken after his father.

"My littles Tiger. Let's find somewhere to hide before someone sees us." Gou carried on down the hallway, hushing the giggling child encase anyone heard them and revealed where the youngest little prince had gotten too.

Never in her wildest dreams had Gou thoughts that there would be a feral village, much less that Seijuro was the King. It was only after he procured her hand did he ask her to return with him to his home, and it was only when they had arrived at the palace had he told her that he was, in fact, King.

It had taken much getting used too, but Gou enjoyed her new life, although she rarely took herself being a Queen serious. Rin had come back into her life and she had started her own family. No girls, but she wouldn't change her boys for anything.

Arriving into her private garden, she settled down at the base of the cherry bloom tree. Her youngest Tao, looked so much like her beloved Seijuro that Gou tended to spoil him just that little more than the others and it didn't help that he was also her youngest, her baby.

"Momma?"

"Yes, my love?" She asked, looking down into his golden eye's that shone with innocence and child-like wonder.

"Tell me the story of how Father saved you."

"You've heard it so many times before," She said, brushing his hair away from his eye's as he lay back against her.

"Please," He knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay, well..." She began.

Much later King Seijuro would go in search of his Queen to inform her of their missing child, only to come across the pair cuddling fast asleep in the Queens private garden.

Grimming, he decided it was best to alert the staff that young prince had been found, and then he would return so as to enjoy a nap with his beautiful wife and his youngest son.


	9. Dance for me

He loved watching her dance. It was his favorite pass time by far, and the fact that she only danced for him made it that much more special. Once, she had danced for others, but now she can only dance for him, for he is the only one who can see her.

Her name had been Gou, and she had danced for the people of her village, danced for the gods. Born with hair and eyes as red as the blood that flowed through the veins of man, she could only belong to one family. The Matsuoka family had been the royal's who ruled the land next to his own for as long as he could recall.

Her brother, the Prince Rin had once stayed in his Kingdom. It was upon Rin's request that his sister traveled to put on a show for the neighboring country, and this is how it all started.

* * *

"She should be arriving soon." Rin had been thrilled upon hearing that his sister would honor his request to come see him. The two neighboring countries had been at peace for many years, and so they saw no need for either royal family seeing each other unless that peace was at risk. Rin was different, he wanted to know the country whom they sided with, he wanted to know that there would be no chance of war breaking out when he took to the throne.

Seijuro had already taken his place as King. He had been surprised when Rin came at first, never before had he seen a person with eye's as red as blood before, so he could only wonder what the woman of the royal family looked like.

Rin had told tales at the court of his sister, who the gods had gifted. He told of how when she danced, the water would dance with her. He told of her beauty, how even he, her brother did not think anyone could be more beautiful than her.

Tales of her beauty had spread throughout the kingdom, and news of her arrival had the village folk begging their king that he might allow for them to see her perform. He was a fair King, and if his people wanted to see one person dance so much, he shouldn't refuse.

"She's here!" His younger brother Momo shouted, and Seijuro turned in his place on the balcony to see Rin rushing to where the carriage had come to a stop. When she climbed down he didn't think much, she was wrapped head to toe in a white cloak.

He watched Rin closely, watched how the young prince fussed over his sister. He's own sister had already been wed, she'd was expecting her first child. Yet he'd never been spoken to her the way Rin did Gou.

The sound of Rin's chatter and the loud greeting of Momo brought Seijuro back to attention. The princess had arrived and was standing before him.

His breath caught as their gazes met. Deep red eyes, the same shade of Rin's stared back at him in amusement. "I shall do my best to capture your attention when I dance for you later." Her voice was soft. He had never had a woman catch his interest with just her eye's and voice, but here the princess from the neighboring county had done exactly that.

He grinned. "I look forward to your performance."

She was taken by Rin straight after, and he could only wonder, what did she look like?

When the night came upon them and the night's cool air drifted in, is when the street light lamps were lit. Needing water for her dance, they choose the water fountain located in the center of town. Stands were erected so the all could see and watch the display.

Rin had been seated to his right, Momo to his left and all they could do is wait until she appeared. The music was the sign that the show was underway and the cheers rose high in the night.

She appeared then rushing through the crowd, the jangling of gold echoing as she swirled and danced around the people until finally, she stood upon the water.

Seijuro leaned forward at the sight of her. Before she had been covered in head to toe, now she could be seen. The skirt she wore was slit and hung only in the front, leaving her legs both bare. Her chest was covered by a small piece of fabric that was attached to a gold necklace and her stomach and arms were left exposed. A thin veil covered her lower mouth, yet none of that matter for finally he could see the magnificate red hair. Red hair the same color as a red sunset.

Gold hung in thin chains around her neck, and thick gold bracelets wrapped around her arms, wrists and ankles. The music stopped as she raised her arms, and then with a whirl, it began again. She danced not in the water but upon it, and like Rin had said the water danced with her. With every raise of her arms, the water would rise to meet her movement, mirroring her every move.

It was unlike he had ever seen, unlike anything his people had ever seen, but Rin. Rin had known, he seen what his sister truly was, and although he was allowing Seijuro, and his kingdom to see her, Rin would never allow her to stay.

Even now as she danced, Rin's eye' watched her, never truly leaving her form even when it was hidden behind a curtain of water.

"Has your family always had control over water?" Seijuro asked, looking back at the beauty before them.

Rin answered without taking his eyes from Gou. "No, It's my fault this happened."

"Your fault?" Momo asked finally tearing his eyes away from the enchanting beauty.

"Our kingdom is located right next to the sea, our people have prayed to the same Sea God for as long as our people have existed. One day, while playing in the sea with my father, I asked if I could one day play with the sea god, who we were told was childless and liked to play games," Rin told. "He told me I couldn't for the god had others things he needed to do and couldn't play with me."

"I still don't understand?" Seijuro said.

"Gou is not my sister by blood, although we look alike we are not of the same family. She was a gift to me from the sea god, so that we could always play together." Rin revealed.

Golden eyes looked back at the girl who danced. "So Gou is...?"

"The child of the Sea God."

"What happens to the child of a sea God?" Seijuro asked knowing that there was something not right about this story.

"She was gifted to me so that we could always play together, but now that I'm no longer a child the reason she was put here is no more."

"So you mean to tell me,"

"There have been other children gifted to the royal family throughout time. One day, when the Sea God wishes it, the child must return to the sea. Gou's time is coming to an end, you see, right there," He pointed.

Srijuro turned back to Gou, not knowing what he meant until he seen it. There in the water, the figure of a person with their arms spread open.

"He's calling to her, calling for her to return home. I had hoped that your priests would know of a way to help her, but.."

Seijuro nodded and stated sadly."We have never heard such tales before, so we couldn't possible help."

"But brother, surely there is something?" Momo pleaded, but Seijuro merely shook his head. "How long then?"

Rin smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that this will probably be the last time you or me, ever see her again."

Seijuro stood shocked. "You mean Tonight?"

"I loved the sea, but when my Father was killed I couldn't love it anymore. She may have got to live longer, only..."He trailed

Momo was up and out of his seat in a rage, grabbing hold of Rin by his clothes and yet still Rin did not look away from Gou."You gave her this faith, you've taken her life from her. All this time you've been saying how much you love her, but really you can't wait to be rid of her!"

Seijuro didn't know what to say because for the first time Rin was looking at someone other then Gou. "The sea God killed my father, why should I care about his child after what he did?"

It was Seijuro's turn to speak. "Because she's out there dancing for you, she probably knows the end is near and yet she came all this way for you. She loves you!"

Rin was silent, the air holding tension. "I loved my father." Is all Rin had to say before he pulled himself free and left their stand.

Two pairs of golden eye's looked back down at the girl dancing. Her eyes were looking at them and even from at distance they could see the tears that fell from her lovely eyes.

* * *

When morning came, Rin had disappeared in the night. Leaving behind no trace that he had stayed in the kingdom. All that was left was Gou, who didn't seem at all surprised at the disappearance of her brother.

They accompanied her to the sea themselves, the shadow of a person lingered just beyond the surface. She shed her clothes as her feet touched the warm water of the ocean, leaving herself bare for both princes to see.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Seijuro said, catching her wrist as she walked deeper into the water.

Gou turned to smile at the king, his golden eye's were warm like the sun. She had never known such warmth before, but she could not stay. "The sea calls me home,"

"You could have a home here, with us."

Already the water had begun to swirl around her ankles, beckoning her to return to the depths. Pulling her hand free she pulled from her around her throat a necklace and attached to it was the tiniest of bottles. "Water," She told as she pressed it into Seijuro hand. "From the temple of the Sea God."

Seijuro frowned. "I don't understand."

"The sea and the moon have always been connected, I'm sure because it's you, you'll figure it out."

He'd been unable to say another word for she had turned and continued on into the sea until she had disappeared.

* * *

It had taken him quite a bit of time to figure out what she'd meant. It was until a late night bath that the mystery was solved.

When the bottle was placed in line with the moon, Gou's dancing figure would appear. illuminated in the moonlight she would twirl and jump, her red twisting with her ever turn. Seijuro had never believed in love at first sight, but Gou had completely captured his heart.

He couldn't help but wonder, how would the Sea God feel if he asked to marry Gou?


End file.
